Cute But Killer
by UsakiAma
Summary: What happens when a little gift appears to Rayne. What if the cute gift turns out to be some of the most terrible killers of all time? Rayne:Well, looks like I'm doomed. Wish me luck! Saki:SEMPAI! PKB started a rampage again, should I get the ductape? Rayne: sighs I never asked for this! Better get the Hello Kitty one, Saki-chan.
1. Bro, Where is My Package?

**_Prologue-"Bro, Where is My Package?"_**

"Oi vay!" I yell out collapsing on the couch in my living room. Dropping my bag onto the other half of the couch, I reach for the remote to turn on the TV. School, another long day like always. 2college classes, one AP, 2 Pre-AP as well. Plus my AVID, a college preparatory class. Only easy class is Nutrition and Wellness. Then Theatre Arts, which is harder than I thought, still fun though.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself. How silly of me. My name is Rayne (pronounced rain). I am a third year in high school. I am a big otaku, just so you know, I use Japanese anime terms at times. For those that didn't get it. I am a Junior or 11th grader. Get it now? Moving on! I am 5'0".Yes, I am incredibly short. I am also 16 and getting my license soon, whoop!

Right now, I am currently by myself. My family had to go over seas for settling things in one of my great grandparents will. Took a long time to convince then to let me be by myself. They are super paranoid of me, but over the summer they trusted me with a student ambassador group over seas. If I can be trusted half way around the world then I can be trusted home alone for a few months. They left a couple days ago but finally agreed as long as my sister and brothers check on me once in awhile. Which is fine with me, they know I am no trouble.

Bit more about me-I like to draw but it's not that great. I often do origami and want to try sculpting. What I mainly do is writing. I love to read and write. I write mostly short stories, fan fics or poems. Working on a novel. Hopefully it goes good.

Anyways, I am waiting on my brother. He had borrowed a lot of money from me from when he was in high school. He is supposed to send it over via UPS. I wasn't sure about mailing money but as long as no one but us know money is in there it should be fine. You guys don't know how much he managed to borrow from me...wanna guess?

.

Wait

.

For

.

It

.

$2,345

No joke, that's how much he "borrowed" from me in 4 years. Nice, huh? Well he really stole it from me, which is why I keep my money everywhere with me now. I know it was that much because I kept track with mine and notice when it is missing.

Well I am waiting right now for the mailman to come. I turn on our Blue-Ray player and scroll down to Netflix. I go to the instant queue and look for the animes I am planning to watch. I have a lot of choices so I pick some, put in instant then after I finish it, I delete and add new ones.

It took me awhile and I decided on watching "Ah! My Goddess" as the next anime to watch. It is kinda weird when I first start watching it. By the third episode I am hooked!

I hear the doorbell ring and I get up to see who it was. "who is it?" I call before I open the door. "UPS." the guy replies. "Just a minute." I say then I, with my ninja skills, quick and silent. Goes to my room and check at the bottom part of my window. Being covered by the bushes I was checking to be sure the UPS truck was indeed in the front. I head back to the front door and open it.

"Sign here please." he says as he hands me the electronic signature device. I wrote down my signature and handed it back as he handed me a package. "What was your last name?" he asked. I hate that mandatory question. "Haiyen" (pronounced hi-in) I replied before closing the door.

I move the box to the center of the living room floor. It looked to big to be holding money, yet it wasn't too heavy. Was this a prank or something? I reach for my Swiss Card.

{ albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/?action=view¤t;= #!oZZ5QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fac60%2FStarxOfxThexCosmos%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current% }

( it is like a Swiss knife but is shapped like a card.) and take the letter opener to cut off the tape.

I pulled back the box flaps seeing a bunch of styrofoam peanuts. I take some out and reach to feel something soft. I pull it out seeing...

"Oh my Goddess, Deidara!" I gasps as I hug him. I decided instead of saying my god or my goodness, I decided to say oh my goddess thanks to the anime. I reach in to see more of the Akatsuki members.

I pull them out and put then in two rows, each facing their partner.

Let's see:

Deidara-Sasori

Kisame-Itachi

Kakuzu-Hidan

Konan- Pein (Pain but I prefer using 'e' instead of 'a'.)

Tobi-Zetsu

{ albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/?action=view¤t;= #!oZZ2QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fac60%2FStarxOfxThexCosmos%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current% }

"Maybe he put these here to hide the money at the bottom. That's it." I spoke aloud as I dump the rest out onto the floor. Wooden miniature house pieces fall out of the box along with the foam peanuts. "That is it?" I ask wondering why there wasn't any money. I started putting the styrofoam pieces back in the box seeing miniature furniture in the mess.

"Well, Alec knows that I had always wanted to make one of these houses but our parents never let me. Given the plushies, miniature house plus the furniture, it could add up to about $2,000." I say to myself as I notice the instructions to build the house. I bring all of the pieces to my brothers old room, which has become the spare storage room/ work area. I put the pieces all down in a pile near the wall closest to the door.

Slowly but surely I managed to get the Federal Manor up into life. Then I started adding in the furniture like the beds, chairs, tables, etc. I even had some real working lights and miniature full functioning kitchen and bathroom. Cool, huh?

{ albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/?action=view¤t;= #!oZZ4QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fac60%2FStarxOfxThexCosmos%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%

albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/?action=view¤t;= #!oZZ3QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fac60%2FStarxOfxThexCosmos%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current% }

I looked at my watch to see that the building took me about 7 straight hours. "Wow, didn't notice how late it got." I sighed as I began stretching before standing up. I was about to walk out when I heard something crunch beneath my feet. I look down seeing another piece of paper. "Was this part of the instructions?" I bend down to read:

Stilled Reanimation: Stage 1

Hand signs: Rabbit-Ox-Tiger-Boar-Snake

{ albums/ac60/StarxOfxThexCosmos/?action=view¤t;= }

I had said the words aloud and copied the hand signs.

At first I don't notice anything and turned to leave. Before I turned the corner back to the living room I thought I heard something. You see I have an "over-reactive imagination" as my dad says. I say its my paranoia my mother instilled into me. I cautiously peer over the wall to see nothing. I sighed in relieve that nothing was there. I head back to sit on the couch and watch tv.

I started watching "Ridiculousness" on MTV. I started laughing uncontrollably from the hilarity this show gives me. Rob Dyrdek (deer-deck) is really funny. After an episode I noticed the Akatsuki plushies were not in front of the tv anymore. "Maybe I moved them." I stated since I could of easily forgotten. I get up to see where I could of moved them. I walk around the coffee table,just in case, and didn't see them. I head to the kitchen to get a something to eat before I continued my search.

I warm up some left over pizza I ordered a couple days ago. I heat it up and watched more Ridiculousness while I wait for it to finish. After hearing the microwave beep, I take the plate out and sit at the kitchen table to eat. As I dip my pizza into ranch (very yummy!) and take a bite I felt something on my leg. I use my foot to brush it off thinking it was just a itch. Then I felt it again. I pull back my chair to look under the table.

I stared gaping at what was before me.

Hidan...of the Akatsuki...in plush form...attached to my leg...trying to...hit me? I tilted my head seeing his little fist pounding onto my ankle to no effect, it actually tickled a bit.

Then it hit me..."AHHHH!CHUCKIE!" I screamed and kicked Hidan off of my leg and all the way to the living room wall above the tv. I heard him hit the wall with a light "thud". "Ow, fucking bitch." I heard him groan/yell across the room. I look down under the table to see the rest of the plushie gang.

Kakuzu, Kisame and Deidara snickering. Tobi being random trying to climb the chair legs. Sasori, Itachi, and Zetsu look disinterested. Pein and Konan started back at me saying nothing. I sit up seeing Hidan making his way back to the kitchen. I look up hearing our coco clock coco eleven times. I sighed 11 O' clock. Good thing it is Friday, cause this will be a long night.

My only thought:" Plushies are supposed to be cute, not killer."


	2. Here Are The Rules!

**_Chapter 1-"Here Are The Rules!"_**

I sighed seeing Hidan finally make it to the kitchen. "Okay, all of you, on the table." I say as I pick up Sasori and Deidara then place then on the table. The rest followed in suit. I ate other slice of my pizza and looked at them once over. 'Okay, I have 10 S-Ranked serial killers that are now made of plush and like 5 inches tall on my kitchen table. Did the smokers from the college I went to today give me some weird drug through secondary smoking?!' I thought as they just stared back.

"What are you eating?" asked Zetsu, eyeing my cheese pizza suspiciously. "Cheese pizza dipped in ranch dressing." I replied as I pulled a piece off and dipped it in ranch and gave it to him. Zetsu sniffed it first and ate it but said nothing. Soon I did it for the rest of the Akatsuki besides Sasori. I looked at Pein feeling he would ask questions soon."

"Where are we?" he finally asked calmly but sternly. I replied honestly "Arlington, it's a small city within the DFW aka Dallas-Fort Worth area. DFW is in the state of Texas. Texas is one of the 50 United States of America. The US is in the Northern part of America along with Canada. America is on Earth, third planet from the sun. Part of the Milky Way." okay, I went to literal, but I just like the feeling of being smart. Got to show I am knowledgeable and valuable to keep alive. "We don't believe you." Kakuzu said, with what seemed to be a glare. Despite his mask, I can tell by his tone. "It is true." I replied using my school's iPad to open up a map to show them.

"If this is the case then we must be in a different world." Itachi replied calmly. Deidara scoffed, "Please, there are no other worlds,this has to be genjutsu." "Sorry to disappoint, but people have theorized that there are multiple worlds. They are all side by side and are actually thinly veiled against each other. Though no one has exactly figured out how to cross into these different worlds...until now."

"You are very intellectual aren't you?" Konan asked. "Not really, I am still in school but people say I am advanced for my age." I chuckled a bit nervously.

"You are still in school, how old are you?" asked Sasori who raised a curious brow.

"I am 16, however school is mandatory until we are 18, or complete 12th grade." I replied. Kisame looked questionly,"12th grade?" "Yes,kids go to Kindergarden then go to 1st,2nd,3rd, so on and so forth till they get to 12th. Each year starts in Fall and ends in Spring. We get long Summer break in between. Kids start around 5 years old but some start early in Pre-k. I didn't go to that, I have been in k-10th. I am currently in 11th." I stated. "So you are almost done from the academy?" asked Itachi. I nodded," Yes, for the mandatory. After that, there are multiple school options depending on what a person wants to be."Certain schools?" "Yep, I plan to do pharmacy, dealing with medicine. I go to a school that offers that. It's a lot of work but worth it in the end." I could tell they didn't understand by their blank expressions about my passion for my future. Then again, it is the Akatsuki, what do you expect?

I sighed and wondered what will happen now. Out of no where Pein said,"This is your world, so you are unaware of who we are?" I nodded after a long pause but still hesitant. I am sure they noticed. "Then you should know we have decided not to kill you. For this is your home and since you know this world better than we do, you are a valuable resource to us." "Thank you...I think." I said not sure if I should be happy or not."If that is the case, I have rules to establish." I said, giving my voice some authority. Pein nodded and the rest of the Akatsuki looked at me intensely. I clear my throat about to speak when I hear the door again.

Confused I looked at the Akatsuki, "Wait here." then I got up to see who was there. Right when I opened the door I got glomped. "HI SEMPAI!" shouted one of my close friends. "Hey, Saki-chan." I manage to say once she let me go. "Here is your mail." She said as she handed me a small package. It was from Alec, my brother. All of my money was in there along with a note.

"Here it is sis, happy now?"-A

I could tell he was bein sarcastic about that. I look back at Saki, she is in a 2nd year aka 10th grade or Sophomore. Therefore, she calls me Sempai because I am her elder. She is a hyperactive girl, nearly opposite of me, but we are fellow otakus and creative writing buddies. We share stories all the time.

"Oh my god!" saki yelled. "What?!" I yelled back confused. "Deidara!" she squealed running into my kitchen. I turn back to see the Akatsuki peering over the wall to where we were, and Deidara, is now being squished in Saki's arms.

"Help...un get...crazy chick...off me un!" Deidara hollered as he tried to get away from her arms. Little does he know that when fan girls enter their "fan" mode, they are nearly indestructible. I had to suppress a giggle but couldn't help it, too funny! After a moment, I decidd he had enough. " Saki-Chan, let him ?" I asked nicely."But he is so squishy!" I could hear Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu laughing, even Sasori and Itachi chuckled a bit. Deidara started going red from embarrassment or maybe from lack of breathing, either way. "Saki, now." she pouted but let him go."Fine, sempai."

'This chick is crazy, I hate her!' Deidara thought as he got up and went over to the other members, while punching Tobi in the face to stop him from laughing. "Where did you get them?!" "Well they came to me in the mail." I replied. "LUCKY!" she exclaimed. " I guess, considering it the real Akatsuki. Who somehow manage to become plush, shrink and appear at my doorstep. " "No Way!" "Way! Anyways, I was going over the ground rules with them." " Oh, I can help!" Saki raised her hand excitedly. I chuckled, "Okay." I looked at the mini Akatsuki and cleared my throat once more.

"Rule No. 1: Do not kill us." "If attempted, DUCT TAPE!"

"Rule No. 2: When in plush form outside of house, stay quiet unless told other wise." "If talking out of turn, DUCT TAPE!"

"Rule No. 3:"Shall be in plush form when eating and sleeping due to lack of space and money." "If found complaining, DUCT TAPE!"

"Rule No. 4: When in human form, you must stick with us at all time." "If violated, chibified then DUCT TAPE!"

"Rule No. 5: When in Human form, do not talk about your world." "If we discover you have, DUCT TAPE!"

"Rule No. 6: Must never go anywhere without one of us unless told otherwise." "If caught, DUCT TAPE!"

The Akatsuki nodded in understanding. "What is duct tape?"asked Tobi. I glanced over at Hidan cussing up a storm for whatever reason. I couldn't help but smirk at my evil idea. I glanced over at Saki who was already on it. She grabbed Hidan quickly. "Hey, what are you doing, bitch?!" "SH! Silence PBP!" she yelled back. "What the fucking hell?!" He yelled confused by the nickname she has given him. I go into the garage to get my lovely duct tape. When I come back I pull back the duct tape then wrap it around Hidan. I start at his mouth then wrap all around his head.

Hidan started to muffle scream against the Hello Kitty duct tape. Saki and I started laughing uncontrollably at how funny he looked. Then we looked at the other Akatsuki members looking bemused and slightly disturbed. "You're going to run out of duct tape like that." Kisame commented.

"You don't know (her) me." Saki and I replied at the same time.

"Jinx, no take backs!" I yelled at her. Pointing an accusing finger. "God damn!" I started chuckling then looked back at the Akatsuki. 'Okay, this is a lot of work to do.' I thought as they seemed to be having their own discussion. While leaving Hidan duct taped, I started writing down a todo list.

ToDo:

-Get Akatsuki clothes for when we figure out how to get them back to normal.

-Figure out what they like to eat/how much.

-Figure out where they sleep.

-Explain how our high school is and figure how to get them through the day.

-Find out how in the world did they get here.

-Get them back home.

Thats the plan for now. I sighed,"Okay, first thing to do, clothes.". Saki asked, "How do we do that?" "Well, to start off...We can only have Pein, Konan, itachi, Sasori, Deidara in their full forms, once we figure out how." "Why can't Tobi be big Tobi, isn't Tobi a good boy?"he asked so innocently. "Sorry Tobi, but people don't constantly wear mask. I know that it is precious to you and you can't take it off." I stated calmly. He put his head down but nodded." "Unfortunately for Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu, it's the same thing for you guys. Hidan is self-explanitory." I tilt my head in his direction hearing him muffle something that sounded a bit like 'Fuck you'. They nodded in understanding.

I looked over at Saki. " We will take the spare backpacks I have and have them hide in there. Then when we get to the store we can have them look for what they want." she nodded in understanding. "Now to split them up."

Rayne:-Saki:

Sasori-Deidara

Itachi-Kisame

Pein-Konan

Zetsu-Tobi

Kakuzu-Hidan

"Now that we got that settled, Saki-chan, watch the minions." I started to head to my room but I could tell they were glaring at my nickname for them. I search through my closet to find some old backpacks I use on vacations. I get out two of my biggest bags.

~Saki's POV~

I watched sempai walk away and turned to the Akatsuki . "Wait here for a moment." I went to the garage super quick and came back. Hot pink duct tape on my left arm, lime green on my right arm. The Hello Kitty duct tape was in the middle covering my fist together. "You ain't going anywhere!" I chuckled evily.

~Back to Rayne's POV~

I head back and have Saki pick one, ignoring why she suddenly has duct tape with her. Then we start putting our Akatsuki members into their respective person's bag. Then right as we were going to leave I remembered as the cuckoo clock cuckood 12 times. "Saki-chan, it's midnight. The mall is closed." "First thing in the morning!" She yelled as we headed to the spare room. I placed that Akatsuki gang in front of the doll house I built earlier and told them to figure out the sleeping arrangements themselves. Which they eventually did, after discussing how crazy I am for building a house that fits them perfectly.

I have Saki-chan stay in my room or commonly the guess room. I stay in my parents room, but not before putting an outdoor lock on the room where the Akatsuki were and double checking the window is locked. Can't have them escape, now can we?

I set my alarm for the morning and go to sleep. Maybe this is just a dream, was my last thought before I entered a state of sleep.


End file.
